This is WAR
by x.Kaylee-Jean
Summary: Neither Will Alone, Nor Strength Alone is enough to end the war. Yet, here I was building weapons for those who thought that by fighting, it essentially meant that they would win. How wrong those sides were… ShinnxOC, KiraxLacus, AthrunxCagalli


**Authors Note: Sorry, in this time frame Andrew Waltfeld would be 32 years old, for the sake of this story, I'm upping that age to 36.**

**Summary: Neither Will Alone, Nor Strength Alone is enough to end the war. Yet, here I was building weapons for those who thought that by fighting, it essentially meant that they would win. How wrong those sides were…**

**Pairings: ShinnxOC, KiraxLacus, AthrunxCagalli**

**Rating:T-M**

**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to, Mitsuo Fukuda, Sunrise and Bandai.**

_**This is War**_

_In year 72 of the Cosmic Era, the Junius Treaty brought the hostilities between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance to a formal conclusion. The treaty banned all military use of nuclear weapons and nuclear power, and placed strict limits on the size of the ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces. However, there are still tensions between the genetically enhanced Coordinators and the unmodified Naturals, and the peace between them remains fragile._

CHAPTER ONE:

The Great War was finally over, and for now the nations remained in what seemed like a tense, but peaceful agreement. For now, they would not fight each other. Of course, this meant that for nations like Orb who had remained as neutral as possible in the last war, their dreams had finally been realized.

The tensions however would always be there. There were Naturals, those humans who remained on Earth and believed that altering a persons genes was a disgrace and should never be done, and then there were the Coordinators, humans that were born with a manipulated genetic code and therefore had greater abilities.

For the Earth Alliance forces, their fear of the unknown, of what coordinators were able to do, simply fueled the fear in their hearts and caused an unneeded amount of tension throughout the world. See, coordinators were able to simply put, run faster and jump higher than any "normal" human being, and they were also knowledgeable and were able to access a greater amount of brain power.

Yet, even when the stakes were high and there was pressure to join either one side or the other, a rebel group was formed. One section called themselves the 'Clyne Faction' and was run by Lacus Clyne and a few other ZAFT –Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty- soldiers who believed in her ideals. The next was the Kusanagi, a small ship from ORB who housed the daughter of the chief representative at the time, Cagalli Yula Attha. Last but most certainly not least, was a ship known as the Archangel, a ship that had originally belonged to the Earth forces, but soon left them after questioning the intentions of their military and decided that neither side had a clear idea of how this war should end. The GAT-X103 Buster was piloted by a captured ZAFT soldier with a change of heart named Dearka Elsman. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom, one of ZAFTs most powerful suits created piloted by none other than Kira Yamato, a boy who simply wanted to be a normal kid, and to never step foot in a mobile suit. Then the ZGMF-X09A Justice, piloted by Athrun Zala, a man whose father was made chairman, and he seemed to realize that he and his father had two very different ideas about the war.

Of course there was one more advantage this ship had, one more mobile suit similar in capabilities to the Freedom and Justice, equipped with an Neutron Jammer Canceller, two beam sabers, a beam rifle and an anti beam shield, as well as the same armaments as the two machines.

It was called the ZGMF-X208 Liberty and it stood for liberation, and that was exactly what it did.

Unknown however is the pilot of such a machine, and the person to create the technology for them is also unable to be found. Funny how after wars some things just tend to disappear…

-GSD-

"A trip to the PLANTs you say?" The young girl giggled as the blue haired man in front of her frowned. "Oh come on Athrun…or should I say Alex? I know you're not going to let her go alone, or go with that damned Yuna, so what do you say?" 

The man was still young, a kid really, only eighteen years old, and more battle statistics then most of the known military pilots. However none of that was known, because down here his identity was a secret. Was he hiding from himself? No, but there were those that would not take a great liking to know who he was.

"You seem pretty happy about this Alia, you know for someone who is not going…"

The young girl laughed and rolled her eyes. She was younger than the guy in front of her, for he was two years older than her, but when it came to military numbers they were practically even, only in different ways.

"Didn't you know? I already cleared it with the representative," She replied, a gleam in her cerulean eyes. "Besides I've picked out a fake name too, call me Annie."

Athrun titled his head to the side, almost as if trying to attempt to see if the name would suit her and after a few seconds he nodded and packed the rest of his stuff. He didn't plan on the journey being a long one, but he took some essentials just in case.

"What does your father think of this?" He asked as the girl tossed her chocolate brown hair, which hung to her mid back over her shoulder. "He can't be too happy."

"He knows I'll be safe," She replied with a smile. "Besides, there has been something bugging me for a while. I know that the Chairman said the military is getting ready to launch a new ship in a few days, but something seems wrong about the idea."

"Only you would get this upset over new models."

"Oh please, you know it's more than that."

Athrun just nodded knowing it was best to keep everything happy for now.

GSD

The chief representative for the Orb union was biting her nails nervously in anticipation for meeting the new chairman of the plants, Gilbert Durandal. This was her shot to show that she still stood by what her Father had done for Orb and that the beliefs of the nation still stood strong.

"You know Cagalli, you could've worn something more formal to this event, you know like a dress. Heck even Annie is wearing one," Alex Dino, the Representatives bodyguard stated as Annie, the girl wearing a blue and yellow sundress laughed.

"Oh please," Allie laughed. "Even Mom had troubles getting her to wear one, and my Mother was a queen of fashion."

"Is this not good enough?" Cagalli asked, now even more worried about what the people of the PLANTs would say.

"Don't worry about it, they'll love you."

-GSD-

In all honesty, being in the PLANTs brought about a weird nervousness for the two coordinators. At any second, their identities could be blown and then the interrogation would really start.

"We appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with us Princess," The chairman stated and Alia and Athrun could see Cagalli tense up. "And who is it that you have brought with you today."

"Pardon me Sir, we are the representatives body guards, I am Alex and this is Annie."

The chairman nodded but the girl known thus far as Annie felt there was something off about the whole situation. The Chairman's words were interesting and yet behind his amber eyes there was a look of despair and questions and that alone made Annie feel as though he was hiding something.

"Now if you wouldn't mind following me, I'd like to show you around Armory One, so you can see and understand the purpose we have behind building these machines."

Cagalli Shot Athrun and Annie a sad look and they both just nodded back. As of right now, none of us could see a reason behind building any new models.

-GSD-

"But why keep building these weapons? I just don't see how the PLANTs are really in need of a new warship, or new mobile suits…"

"Princess, do you not think that power is needed?"

"Please stop calling me princess," She muttered as Alia cast another look at Athrun.

The perfect opportunity for her to disappear and to gather what she needed was now, and to be honest the escape could be made quite easy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am in need of a washroom, I can meet everyone back here…"

Cagalli looked as though she was about to say something but stopped and the Chairman nodded in approval offering the young girl a few minor directions on how to find the lavatory.

Alia ran in the direction she figured the new machines and ship would be in, she always had a sort of sixth sense about these type of things. In all honesty, she had a feeling she new exactly what machines had been built and only hoped that it didn't backfire, like the earth forces G-weapons that had aided in the destruction of Heliopolis.

Keeping focused on the target she could finally see the ships hull and smirked, if she could just find a computer she would be able to gather all the data she needed. However, this plan was interrupted as she ran into something soft, and this something just so happened to be the chest of a pilot.

Shinn Asuka, with short black hair and red eyes looked down at the girl confused. He knew that he had never seen her on this side of the armory before and wondered why she was even here. She was shorter than him probably only five feet three inches in height, and her sea colored eyes looked up at him in surprise, causing the pilot to blush.

"Excuse me, I am so sorry," she replied.

"It's fine, I guess it was partially my fault too," He replied running a hand through his hair. Alia had to laugh at how much that reminded her of a good friend back home.

"Sorry but I really need to be going," She stated looking past the young pilot. "Again I apologize for running into you…"

"Don't worry about it," He replied once again as she winked and ran off.

The armory was like a maze, and a well-put one at that. Finally however Alia was able to find a computer that appeared to be in an unused district.

"Alright info, come to mama," She laughed but unfortunately that didn't last long as an explosion came from the left side of the compartment causing her to be thrown across the hanger.

-GSD-

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Gilbert demanded as a few soldiers ran by him.

"Sir, apparently there has been a security breech in one of the hangers…"

Another explosion shook the ground as Cagalli began to panic slightly.

"What about Annie!" She cried as Athrun pulled her behind a truck to shield her. "We can't just leave her!"

"She'll be fine!" Athrun demanded as he began to lead Cagalli away from the chairman to what he thought would be a good place, however one of the rogue mobile suits had broken through the other side of the hanger and was currently creating a path of destruction.

"Damn it!" The representative cried as her bodyguard shielded her again from the falling. So far, this outcome looked bleak.

Finally the mobile suit blew up another hanger and Athrun knew that if he wanted to get the representative out alive, it was now or never.

"Come on," He stated as he pulled the woman towards a fallen GINN. It would have to do for now, just something to get them safely to that ship…the Minerva.

"Um, Athrun?"

"I won't have you die in a place like this!"

-GSD-

"How is the Impulse doing Mam?" the deputy captain, Arthur Trine asked as the captain, Thalia Gladys looked at him.

"He's outmatched but still managing."

The bridge now had a new member, the chairman of the PLANTs had made it safely aboard and was watching the battle with a keen eye. The people who had stolen the mobile suits were definitely Earth Forces, however did that mean that there were ships outside the colony waiting for them?

Down in the hanger however, a damaged GINN had arrived onboard and one pilot was not too happy about it.

Her name was Lunamaria Hawke and she was a ZAFT redcoat, one of the more elite pilots that ZAFT had to offer. Her short magenta hair suited her sharp personality and her deep purple eyes looked up at the machine in confusion and anger.

"When did this machine get here?"

"I'm not sure, it just sort of flew in here during all the commotion," One of the mechanics stated as the pilot came down on the zip-line carrying a female who was definitely bleeding.

Unaware of who these people were, Lunamaria pulled out her gun and demanded an explanation.

"Please, this is the representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha and she is injured."

"How did you get on this ship? And why were you piloting a GINN?," She demanded not realizing that the body guard was glaring at her behind his sunglasses.

"Please just talk to the chairman, he will be able to verify all of this for you."

So realizing that the women did appear very hurt, and that the man was showing some sort of sincerity, she called up to the bridge where the chairman was able to give the clearance needed to allow them to board the Minerva.

"Mister Chairman do you really think that is wise?"

"What would you have me do captain Gladys? There is no hope for the hanger, and the Representative is injured. For right now, this is the only option."

"Have you managed to pick anything up on sonar?"

"Mam, there appears to be one unknown class ship waiting for us. The Impulse and ZAKU are currently engaging the stolen mobile suits, and wait a minute…"

"What is it?" Thalia asked as the door to the bridge opened and Athrun walked in.

"There is another ZAKU out there supporting them…"

"What do you mean another ZAKU? Who's piloting it?"

"I'm unsure Mam, trying to contact pilot now…"

"Ah, Alex, I hope that the representative is alright, and sorry for all of this."

"Uh, it couldn't of been helped Sir," Athrun replied watching the visual of the now three ZAFT suits take on the pilots of the three stolen machines.

"Now I wonder who that pilot is, whoever it may be is extremely skilled…"

-GSD-

Apparently luck was on her side when she managed to find the last ZAKU that was not destroyed in the battle of Armory One. However, taking on three of _those_ machines was something young Alia never wished for.

Chaos, Gaia and Abyss, three prototypes that had been developed by the leader of the rebel faction known as WAR or Wisdom and Resistance. It had been rumored that this group was driven under the promise of true freedom and justice and had spies throughout all the militaries gathering top secret information to allow both sides an even fight. What was unknown however, was who this leader was, even though there were quite a few theories.

"I suggest you move your ass or your going to be in trouble," The brunette laughed. Unfortunately there was no way to communicate visually do to the static from the debris, and so audio was all that was available.

She managed to dodge an attack from the Abyss and swiped with her beam sword only just missing the machine.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" One of the pilots called out as the girl dodged another attack like they were dancing instead of fighting.

"Who I am can wait, right now, aim for the left arm joint on Gaia, and tell your partner in the ZAKU to slice off the right leg of the Chaos in the second joint because that will cause an explosion."

She wasn't sure why anyone had listened to her, but soon enough the signal to retreat had gone out from both ships. Lucky since her arm really needed some medical attention.

-GSD-

"Who the hell was that?" Shinn asked as they re-docked in the hanger.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'll find out soon enough," Rey replied, noticing that the Chairman and Captain were down on the mobile suit deck waiting for them, along with the representative of Orb who as wearing a bandage around her head, and her body guard.

"Pilot of this ZAKU, open up!" One of the crew demanded holding a machine gun towards the cockpit.

"Give a girl a minute will ya," the pilot muttered as Cagalli shot Athrun a look.

As the pilot descended a large guffaw was given by the crew of the Minerva. A young girl, in a blue and yellow sun dress descended, cradling her left arm in her right as best as was possible.

"What? You?" Shinn cried as Alia winked at him before turning to the Chairman who was more than surprised to see her aboard a ZAFT ship.

"Well I'm glad you made it safely out of there. I believe your friends here are happy as well" Durandal stated watching as the blue eyes of the girl looked right into his.

"I believe you owe me a very large explanation _Chairman…_"

"Alia…" Cagalli muttered, quickly realizing her slip.

"Ah I thought so, I just never expected to see this very person here."

"Chairman?" Rey asked as everyone one turned back to the girl.

"Everyone, meet Alia Waltfeld, leader of WAR."

-GSD-

**Author's Note: There we have it people! FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETE! Just to let everyone know, even though this story is based mostly in cosmic era 73, there will be a few flashbacks to the Gundam seed story line in C.E. 71. Not a whole lot of background info yet, but its gonna heat up ;)**


End file.
